


Hands Off

by Croc9400



Series: When Alec Met Magnus (Celebrity Magnus AU) [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Celebrity! Magnus, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Honeymoon, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Sappy Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexy Times, Teacher! Alec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but because of that it isn't very hot, but we'll get to that stuff ;P, holy hell this contains probably the sappiest sex I will ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 17:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: Magnus and Alec are deeply in love with each other, and that leads to moments in which they are completely unable to keep their hands off of each other, which can lead to some problems***OR five times Magnus and Alec can't keep their hands off each other and one (of many) times they don't have to





	Hands Off

**Author's Note:**

> So a general theme I was picking up on from your suggestions in the last chapter is that you want more porn (you dirty bastards...but who am I to judge I write the stuff). Although only part 6 of this one is straight smut (though it's SUPER sappy and kinda meh in my opinion...I'm better at the hard stuff), I have one in the works that is gonna be INTENSE so just wait for that one it's coming. 
> 
> The only thing that's gonna come before that is probably the wedding. I was originally going to include it in this one but then I decided I wanted to give it it's own story, so that's just gonna be a normal one shot and that's probably gonna come up next.

_One_

“Magnus, could you give me a hand in here!” Alec called from the kitchen. 

“One moment, dear,” Magnus called from the living room. He was sitting with Cat, Raphael, and Ragnor who were discussing the details for their upcoming film. Madzie was sitting in the corner of the room playing with the model airplane Alec had helped her put together before he went to make them dinner. 

“Magnus!” Alec called again, “I’m gonna lose our dinner in here!” 

“Coming!” Magnus excused himself and went into the kitchen where he found Alec crouched down leaning against the counter with a plate of vegetables sandwiched between his head and the counter while he was standing in front of the open oven with a hot pan in his hands. 

“Oh shit,” Magnus quickly went over to him and grabbed the vegetables, keeping it from falling. 

“Uh, yeah,” Alec said, standing now that he no longer had the keep the vegetables from falling. He put the pan on the stovetop and shut the oven before taking the oven mitts off and throwing them down on the counter. 

“I’m glad we didn’t lose dinner,” Magnus replied, “I don’t think I’d hear the end of it from Raphael if we fed him takeout again,”

Alec laughed, “I know that’s why I yelled,” 

“You mean you didn’t yell for me for any other reason?” Magnus asked, biting his lip as he smiled. 

“Oh shut up,” Alec smiled as he leaned against the counter before Magnus leaned in and kissed him quickly. As he tried to pull away Alec pulled him back, pressing a few more quick kisses to his lips before catching his mouth in a deeper kiss. Magnus’ hands rest on Alec’s biceps as Alec’s hands traveled lower and gripped onto Magnus’ ass, causing him to moan into their kiss. 

“Vroom!” 

Alec and Magnus quickly broke apart as Madzie came running through the kitchen, flying her model plane. She circled the island before running back out of the room. They both watched her go and made sure she was out of their siteline before they turned back to each other. Alec’s grip on Magnus’ ass tightened as he pulled them impossibly closer. Magnus rolled his hips, causing them both to moan as their pants got tighter. 

“How’s dinner coming?” 

This time they pushed away from each other as Cat stood leaning on the doorway with her arms crossed. 

“My dinner is great,” Magnus smiled, turning and leaning back against Alec, rubbing his ass against Alec’s cock as Alec stifled a moan. 

“You two are insufferable,” Cat rolled her eyes, “my child is here and she does not need to see either of your asses,” 

“She won’t!” Alec said quickly. 

“Then stop making out and humping each other in the kitchen,” Cat replied, “Magnus, we need your input,”

“And I’m hungry!” Ragnor called from the other room. 

“Yeah yeah!” Magnus yelled back. He pressed another kiss to Alec’s lips before he turned to follow Cat out of the room. Alec couldn’t help but smack his ass as he went away. 

“Hey!” Magnus rubbed his ass and turned around, shocked. Alec only winked before turning back to preparing their dinner. 

***

_Two_

Magnus sat with his spine as straight as possible. He sat with Alec next to him at the head of the table and Izzy on his other side and Simon beside her. He’d been dating Alec for more than three years, and this was the first full family dinner he was having with Alec's family. Well, not including his father, but he wasn't in the picture at the moment. Magnus was as tense as Alec, remembering their last meeting with his mother. Magnus had met her once before and while it hadn't gone poorly, he certainly wouldn't say it went well. The woman in question sat at the other end of the table, laughing at something that Max had said. Max sat across from him with Jace and Izzy beside him. Alec had his hand in Magnus’, both resting on the table, and though he looked relaxed, Magnus could tell he was tense. 

Regardless of how tense Alec was, Magnus was three times as tense. He felt as though he was keeping a permanent smile on his face. Maryse Lightwood was an intense woman; the head of the legal department of the business that her husband ran, though no one in the family suspected she’d be there much longer. Since Alec had come out, Robert had been kicked out of the house and Maryse had been getting ready to file for divource, and they all knew she’d leave the company when she left her marriage. 

Alec laughed and gripped Magnus’ hand tighter, a silent way of telling him he needed a break. This was nothing new between them; a tight squeeze from either of them meant that they needed to get out of the current situation for whatever reason. 

“Alexander, can you show me where the bathroom is?” Magnus asked once there was a pause in the conversation. 

“Sure,” Alec stood, keeping his hand in Magnus’ as the two made through way out of the dining room, ignoring his siblings’ suggestive looks. 

“You don’t actually have to use the bathroom, do you?” Alec asked once they were out of earshot of his family. 

“No,” Magnus laughed a little as they paused down the end of another hallway. 

“Okay, I just wanted to make sure,” Alec exhaled. Magnus brought his hands up and ran them through Alec’s hair, seeing the tension seep out of him. 

“What’s wrong, love?” Magnus asked, tugging lightly on his hair and ears. 

“It’s just...a lot,” Alec exhaled, letting his hand rest low on Magnus’ hips, “my mother has never been...kind to me. She was always cold, you know this,”

“I do,” Magnus said softly, taking a half step closer. 

“It’s just...the kindness. It’s a lot to take in. I don’t know how to process it,” Alec sighed, “whenever she was kind to me it was because I pushed myself to an extent that I shouldn’t...so the kindness it’s just…”

“Shhh,” Magnus pressed their foreheads together as tears gathered in Alec’s eyes. He knew everything his boyfriend was trying to say and knew that it wouldn’t help him to cry in his childhood home with his family in the next room. He pulled Alec down and pressed their lips together. Alec fell into it immediately, as he often did when he was emotional. He wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus and pulled him close. 

Alec quickly took control, letting his tongue slip into Magnus’ mouth as he backed him against the opposite wall. Alec’s hands came down and untucked Magnus’ shirt, letting his hands run up Magnus’ chest before letting his nails rake down over his torso, causing him to moan into Alec’s mouth. Alec let his thumbs run over Magnus’ nipples as he began kissing down Magnus’ jawline. 

“Are you two done?” 

Alec and Magnus looked up to see Jace standing at the end of the hall. 

“Could you give us a minute?” Alec asked, his hand still up under Magnus’ shirt as he looked at his younger brother. 

“No. Mom sent me to make sure you weren’t ‘getting up to anything’” Jace replied, “well, technically she sent Max but he refused to go,”

“Right,” Alec bit his lip, letting his hands fall from Magnus’ chest, “we’ll be back in a second,” 

Jace nodded before walking away. Alec sighed as Magnus began slowly tucking his shirt back into his pants. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked softly. 

“Yeah, I’ll make it,” Alec gave him a soft smile, pressing a light kiss to his lips, “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Magnus said, taking his hand as they went to rejoin their family in the dining room.

***

_Three_

They were surrounded by their friends and family and they still had a few hours before they’d be gone, but Alec and Magnus couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. And who could expect them to? They had just gotten engaged, and the only reason Magnus hadn’t jumped his bones the second Alec had fallen to his knee was the ten year old in the room. 

“Will you dance with me?” Magnus asked softly in his ear. He was leaning back against Alec as he had his arms wrapped around Magnus’ middle. 

“You could tell me to murder someone tonight and I would,” Alec said back, pressing a light kiss under his ear as they began slowly rocking back and forth in each other’s arms. 

“That happy, huh?” Magnus asked as he turned, facing him as he wrapped his arms around his neck. They heard the music volume increase as they began swaying back and forth in each other’s arms. There was barely an inch of space between them as they rested their foreheads together.

“How could I not be?” Alec smiled, pressing a light kiss to his fiance’s lips. 

“Where are we gonna have the wedding?” Magnus asked as they swayed. 

“Anywhere,” Alec replied, “we can have it right here in our living room and I’d be happy,” 

“Me too,” Magnus smiled, “but also a big spectacle might be nice…”

“If you want a big spectacle, we’ll have a big spectacle,” Alec smiled. 

“Can we honeymoon in Indonesia?” Magnus asked against his ear. 

“Absolutely,” Alec smiled, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ lips, touched that Magnus wanted to take him back to where he’d grown up. They had talked about going in abstract before but they’d never made a plans. Alec had a feeling that Magnus wanted to wait until their honeymoon, and he just had that confirmed. 

The music changed and as it did Alec deepened their kiss. He pulled Magnus impossibly closer and he moaned into his mouth, shifting to push his tongue deeper into Magnus’ mouth. One of Alec’s hands moved up to Magnus’ head and tugged lightly on his hair, causing him to moan. 

“A-HEM,” 

Alec and Magnus barely moved apart to see Maryse standing near them, giving them a look that reminded them there were other people, including a ten year old, in the room. 

“We’ll be out of your hair soon,” Maryse said with a smile, “be patient, please,” 

Alec and Magnus nodded, letting their hands rest back in innocent positions as they continued to sway back and forth. Magnus yawned as he let his head rest against Alec’s chest. 

“Don’t fall asleep on me now, babe,” Alec smiled softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Magnus’ head “we’ve got a long night ahead of us,”

“Oh, I’m counting on it,” Magnus smirked. 

***

_Four_

“Are you ready for this, darling?” Magnus asked as he slid his fingers in between Alec’s. 

“We’ve been together for four years, I hope I’m ready,” Alec said with a smirk. 

“Are you sure?” Magnus asked, concern written on his face. 

“I’m okay, really,” Alec said, taking Magnus face in his hands, “are you though?”

“I’m fine,” Magnus sighed, “I just...I don’t want to mess this up,” 

“Magnus,” Alec said firmly, “look at your left hand,” 

Magnus sighed and looked down at his left hand, which Alec then took in his own. 

“See that? That ring that I gave you four months ago?” Alec said, “I’m not going anywhere, okay?”

“Okay,” Magnus said softly before Alec kissed him lightly. 

“Let’s go then,” Alec said with a smile. 

+++

Alec and Magnus slid out of the limo hand in hand as they walked onto the red carpet outside the MET. Both were dressed to the nines, with Alec dressed in something more expensive than the entire contents of his side of their shared closet. They had been on Ellen a week ago, and they had planned it that way so that Alec could attend the MET Gala with Magnus. 

Granted, that might not have been the best choice for their first public outing, but Alec had insisted he go. There had been too many big events that he felt he had missed throughout his relationship with Magnus, and although this one wasn’t very personal, it still felt like something he should be at. His thought process was why not start big so everything after that seemed easier. 

“You okay, love?” Magnus asked, turning to him. 

“Just fine,” Alec said, pressing a kiss next to Magnus’ ear. 

Magnus took a deep breath, “let’s go,”

They walked into the tent and immediately people were calling out Magnus’ name. Alec thought he heard his name called a few times as well, but he couldn’t be sure; he wasn’t focusing on them. He was only focusing on the man next to him. 

When Magnus stopped and posed for the cameras, Alec let his arm slip around Magnus’ waist. Alec pressed a light kiss to his temple before he gave what Magnus called his ‘award-winning smile’ to the camera. Magnus’ signature look was a smirk with a slightly raised eyebrow, and he had felt that Alec’s smile complimented his smirk quite nicely. 

“Is this really your life?” Alec asked without moving his lips, another thing Magnus had told him to do. 

“Dialed up to eleven,” Magnus replied. 

“Can I dial it up to twelve?” Alec whispered in his ear. All Magnus did was turn to him and Alec pressed a firm kiss to his lips. 

“Who are you and what have you done with my Alexander?” Magnus smiled when he pulled away. 

“Was that okay?” Alec asked, a bit of concern in his eyes. 

“Perfectly fine,” Magnus replied, “more than fine, actually,” 

“I don’t think people are going to doubt our relationship now,” Alec said before smiling back at the cameras. 

“Certainly not, darling,” Magnus replied. As they began to move on, Alec had his arm over Magnus’ shoulders and Magnus had his hand linked in the one Alec had hanging over his shoulder. Magnus’ other arm was around Alec’s waist and he held him close. They whispered to each other as they moved along, with Alec periodically pressing kisses to the side of Magnus’ face. 

“Darling, you really have to stop,” Magnus said with a laugh as Alec pressed a few soft kisses on his neck. 

“Do I though?” Alec asked, biting lightly on his skin. 

“We’re in public, Alexander,” Magnus couldn’t help but continue to smile.

“Well you look really good and I just want to kiss you,” Alec replied. 

“Well then come with me,” 

Magnus took Alec’s hand and brought him away from the main exhibit they were in and into a side room. Once they were out of sight of the press and the other guests, Magnus pulled him close and kissed him. Alec immediately reciprocated, taking a few steps until Magnus was backed into the wall. Alec pressed his body against Magnus’ causing him to moan, allowing Alec to slip his tongue into Magnus’ mouth. 

Magnus was practically melting against the wall. He’d be lying if he said it wasn’t a fantasy of his to make out with someone at an event like this. The ones he’d attended with Camille she’d wanted to but he had said no. When they were at the point that they had attended high calibar events like this together, their relationship had already gone downhill enough that Magnus didn’t want to indulge in any more of his fantasies with her. 

Alec kept one hand on Magnus’ head as the other came down to grab at his ass. They both moaned as they pulled their crotches together, grinding on each other as their pants got tighter. 

“HEY!”

Both Alec and Magnus looked up and saw a guard standing in the doorway of the exhibit with his flashlight shining on both of them. 

“Ah, Mr. Bane,” the guard said, his demeanor changed as soon as he recognized Magnus, “and Mr….”

“Lightwood,” Alec provided as he caught his breath. 

“I’m sorry, sirs, but you can’t be in here, the exhibit is closed,” the guard told them.

“Of course, I’m sorry,” Magnus said gracefully, “shall we go have dinner, Alexander?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Alec replied. Magnus took his hand and led him out past the guard and back into the main ballroom. 

***

_Five_

“Underhill,” Alec’s voice cracked a little as he looked over at his coworker. He was still standing in a mob of his students, as they had run up to him after they had sung their song. 

“Yeah?” Underhill smiled. 

“Can you, um, can you watch them for a moment?” he asked, referring to the kids, “I need...I need a minute,”

“Oh, sure, yeah,” Underhill replied.

“Okay, kiddos,” Alec bent down, trying his best to keep his voice steady, “Mr. Lightwood needs to go for a minute but I’ll be right back, okay?”

The kids nodded and Alec took a few steps back, grabbing Magnus’ hand as he did. He turned away from everyone just as tears began to fall from his eyes. He all but pulled Magnus out of the room and further down the hall, away from everyone. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked. All Alec did was kiss him. Magnus kissed him back but pulled away before he could deepen it, “Alexander, darling, talk to me,” 

“I’ll be okay, I’ll be fine,” Alec said, resting their foreheads together, “it’s just...a lot,” 

“I know, darling, I’m sorry,” Magnus replied. 

“No, Magnus this isn’t your fault, we’re not going to have this argument again,” Alec said sternly, “I just...need a minute,”

“Okay,” Magnus said softly. After he did, Alec leaned down and kissed him again. This time he allowed Alec to deepen it. Magnus knew that Alec avoided talking about his feelings, and usually did it by having sex with him. Magnus didn’t always let it happen, not wanting his fiance to bottle up his feelings, but in the short term, if it was what Alec needed, Magnus was more than happy to help. 

“Mr. Lightwood,” 

Alec and Magnus broke apart to see Lorenzo standing down the hall. 

“You know the rules about bringing spouses to work,” Lorenzo said. 

“Right, sorry,” Alec said, letting his hands drop to the sides. 

“No worries, just keep that in mind,” Lorenzo said, “your students are asking about you,”

“Yeah, I’m coming,” Alec nodded, taking a deep breath in. 

“Are you okay, darling?” Magnus asked, pushing a piece of hair out of Alec’s face. 

“I’m gonna be just fine,” Alec said softly, pressing a quick kiss to Magnus’ lips, “I love you,”

“I love you too,”

***

_Six_

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow?” Alec asked, taking a sip of his drink as he looked over at his husband, who was laying on the chair beside him. 

“I was thinking we could go visit where I grew up, if you don’t mind,” Magnus looked over at him, slightly concerned.

“Of course we can!” Alec smiled. They were sitting on the back deck of the water bungalow they were staying at in Indonesia. They had gotten married three days ago and arrived earlier this morning. They were both the happiest he’d been in his entire life. 

The bungalow they were staying at was isolated. There were other private bungalows nearby, but not near enough that it made them any less private. 

“Do you wanna go swimming?” Magnus asked. 

“Is it safe?” Alec asked. It wasn’t that he was concerned about the water itself, but it was dark and he didn’t know what was lurking below the surface there. 

“Of course, darling, the water is like, five feet deep,” Magnus laughed, standing as he did. He extended a hand to Alec which he graciously accepted. As he stood, Magnus pulled him into a kiss as he let his hand fiddle with the waistband of Alec’s bathing suit and began to pull it down. 

“Woah what are you doing?” Alec asked, taking a step back and looking around for anyone who might be watching. 

“What? Am I not allowed to want to go skinny dipping with my husband?” Magnus asked with a smirk on his face as he let his hands play with his own bathing suit. 

“Magnus, we’re practically in public,” Alec insisted. 

“Like that’s ever stopped us,” Magnus replied. 

“Well in those scenarios, I wasn’t showing my dick to the world,” Alec looked around again. 

“You won’t be showing your dick to the world, you’ll be showing your dick to me,” Magnus winked, “no one knows we’re here. It’s dark, no one is going to see,” 

“You’re sure?” Alec asked, taking a step back towards him.

“I paid a chunk of money to make sure of that,” Magnus replied. Alec kissed him before stepping away again and taking his bathing suit off. He tossed it through the open sliding door of the bungalow before he went down the stairs into the ocean. 

“Are you coming?” Alec asked as he stared at his husband. 

“Of course,” Magnus smiled, taking off his own bathing suit and tossing it inside before joining his husband in the water. He swam over to Alec and wrapped his arms around his neck before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Alec wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. 

“Have you ever gone skinny dipping before?” Alec asked. 

“Yeah, pretty early on in my career,” Magnus replied. 

“Is that all I get?” Alec smiled after Magnus didn’t continue. 

“I was just partying too hard,” Magnus brushed it off, “I had to...I had to do a lot to keep someone from posting those photos, because I was respected at the time and I wanted to remain respected,”

“What did you have to do?” Alec asked. 

“I had to have sex with him,” Magnus replied nonchalantly. 

“What?!” Alec nearly let go of him. 

“It wasn’t too big of a deal, I had wanted to sleep with him anyway,” Magnus replied, “needless to say, this is the first time I’ve done it since,”

“Understandably,” Alec smiled. 

“What about you? Have you done this before?” Magnus asked. 

“What do you think?” Alec replied, causing them both to laugh. 

“I’m gonna assume no,” Magnus smiled. 

“Yup, you know me well,” Alec returned his smile. 

“It’s almost like I married you are something,”

Alec only laughed before kissing him. Magnus immediately fell into it, holding onto Alec as he held the two of them above water. Magnus moved to wrap his legs around his husband, but both of them began sinking. 

“Woah are you trying to drown me?” Alec asked, laughing. 

“Yes, I stayed with you for five years just to get you to Indonesia so I could drown you,” Magnus joked. 

“Haha,” Alec smiled, “do you wanna take this inside?”

“God, yes,”

Alec took his hand as they swam back towards the bungalow. When they climbed out of the water, Alec grabbed their towels from the chairs so they could dry themselves off. Alec took Magnus’ towel and wrapped it around his shoulders before pulling him close and kissing him. 

“Alexander,” Magnus pulled away, “you need to let me dry off if you want to sleep in a dry bed tonight,” 

Alec smiled before letting him go and drying himself off. Alec moved inside once he was dry, leaving Magnus out on the patio. When Magnus came inside, he found Alec sitting on the edge of the bed. Alec smiled when he came in and Magnus went and stood between his legs, playing with his hair as Alec ran his hands down his thighs. 

“Are you happy, my love?” Magnus asked softly, looking his husband in the eye. 

“I’m the happiest I’ve ever been,” Alec replied, “happier than I ever thought I could be,”

“Me too,” Magnus replied, pulling lightly on Alec’s hair, “be gentle with me tonight,”

“Of course,” Alec replied. 

“We’ve got a month, we can get to the fun stuff,” Magnus said as he leaned down to kiss him. 

“This is going to be fun,” Alec replied, “everything with you is fun,”

“God, I love you,” Magnus said against his lips. 

“I love you too,” Alec smiled before Magnus kissed him. Alec let his hands rest on Magnus’ ass, letting a teasing finger slip between his cheeks. Magnus moaned into the kiss as Alec continued teasing him. Alec then began pressing light kisses down Magnus’ jawline. 

“Alexander,” Magnus let out breathlessly, and Alec began sucking on a spot on his neck, causing him to moan. 

Magnus moved so he began kissing Alec’s neck, and let his tongue drag along his husband’s body as he fell to his knees. Magnus let his hand run over Alec’s cock as he kissed lightly around his belly button. 

“God, Magnus,” Alec moaned as Magnus took his cock into the wet heat of his mouth. Alec let his hand run through Magnus’ hair and tug at it a little because even though they were taking it gentle, Magnus always liked having his hair pulled. As Alec pulled at his hair, Magnus moaned around his cock, causing Alec to shiver with pleasure. 

“Oh, come here, come up here,” Alec said quickly, knowing that he didn’t want to come in Magnus’ mouth. Magnus pulled off his cock with a pop before kneeling on the bed on either side of Alec and kissing him. Magnus pressed his ass down on Alec’s cock as they kissed, causing them both to moan. 

“Where’d you’d put the lube?” Alec asked. 

“Front pocket of the blue suitcase,” Magnus replied. Alec nodded, wrapping his arms around Magnus before flipping them over so Magnus was lying back on the bed. 

“I’ll be right back,” Alec smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before he climbed off the bed and going towards the main room where they’d left their suitcases this morning. He grabbed the lube before turning around and hurrying back into the bedroom where he found Magnus laying right where he left him. 

“God, you’re so hot,” Magnus said as he approached him. 

“You should see yourself then,” Alec said before kissing him again. Alec opened the bottle and coated his fingers generously before rubbing one between Magnus’ cheeks. Magnus let his legs spread wider, inviting Alec’s fingers to enter him. 

“God, Alec I need you inside me,” Magnus said. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Alec smiled, pressing a finger into Magnus, causing him to moan. Alec kissed him as he pressed a finger into his prostate. Magnus grabbed Alec’s ass, anchoring himself as he moaned. Alec pressed another finger into him, spreading them to open him up. 

“Please, Alec,” Magnus looked up at him.

“You ready?” Alec asked, Magnus nodded enthusiastically. Alec grabbed the lube from where he dropped it on the bed before coating his cock. He pressed his head against Magnus’ hole, and slowly began pushing into him, both of them groaning as he did. 

“Goddammit, I love you,” Alec said when he bottomed out. 

“I love you too, so much,” Magnus replied, “now please, move,” 

“Of course, Mr. Lightwood-Bane,” Alec smiled, “anything for you,” 

Alec pulled out of Magnus before slowly moving pushing back in, letting Magnus get used to the stretch. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked. 

“Perfect,” Magnus smiled. Alec nodded and began moving faster. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec as Alec leaned down and kissed him. He moved his hand between them and began pumping Magnus’ cock in time with his thrusts. 

“God Alec...I’m gonna...I’m gonna come,” Magnus moaned out. 

“Then come, come for me,” Alec replied and as he did, Magnus came in his hand. 

“I love you so much, my husband, I love you so much,” Magnus moaned. 

“I love you too, god I love you,” after a few more thrusts, Alec came as well. He captured Magnus’ lips in a deep and impassioned kiss as he slowly pulled out of him. Alec rolled over and laid next to him, taking his hand in his. 

“I’m so excited to begin my life with you,” Alec said softly, “I love you so much,”

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus replied, “we make one hell of a team,”

“We do,” Alec replied, “I can’t wait for the future,”

“Me either, my love,” Magnus replied softly, “me either,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my poorly written sappy sex. Again if you have any suggestions I am all ears and very appreciative!


End file.
